ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
All Heroes vs Satronica, Saubarag
Optimus Prime, red Ranger, VictoryGreymon, Spider-Man, and Kamen Rider Ichigo & Nigo were sent down to stop Satronica, Saubarag (Of an Ossetian Mythological Demon God), and the Caucasus Emirates a Chechen/Ingush mujahideen mixed Cobra Force like terrorist organization who are spreading their operations by developing an empire across across the universe from global domination into total chaos. And in aid into battle what Sosruko (A powerful devious man who was descendants from Thor itself part of the Nart Saga) accompanied The Heroes Alliance to determine to stop the invasion from a growing empire. The God of Darkness has been imprisonment for centuries after being defeated amongst territorial continents indicating between The Caucasus of Nart sagas. As of right now something else suspicious happening at that tomb of Saubarag, Satronica (The man we all know him from Industrial Strength Records) has recruited his own Legion of malevolent mercenary combatants of jihad found the tomb of Saubarag, and destroyed before awakening of centuries. As of Saubarag awaken from his imprisonment demanded orders from Satronica to go and destroy the Heroes Alliance, and get accompanied by The Caucasus Emirates. Their next primary attack will be held in captivity like places in the Caucasus Region itself (Sukhumi, Tbilisi, Maykop, Baku), Turkey, China, Central Asia (Almaty, Bishkek), and Los Angeles California. That one in common as The Caucasus Emirates of Preskeletovh (Skeleton territory country in the South Caucasus) developing an empire by launching their assault on enlisted territorial cities which included the Heroes Alliance HQ. Right now, Optimus Prime is the only one he knows everything what happened on a telecommunication screen after a consolidated strategy on the invasion with the president of Georgia(Mr. Ivanov Margvelashvili), and must form the heroes for their temporary mission to stop an invasion from developing an empire before something else insidious happens. Five groups of heroes each individually aid the heroes in their battle depends on the categorized genre they're in. The categories are below: Heroes that are Tokusatsu, Live-Action, and Space Heroes:Category:FanfictionCategory:Epic BattleCategory:Heroes AllianceCategory:CrossoversCategory:War *Red Ranger (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) *Kamen Riders Ichigo and Nigo (Kamen Rider) *Atomic Betty (Atomic Betty) *Gavan (Space Sheriff Gavan) *Aka Ranger, Ao Ranger, Ki Ranger, Momo Ranger, and Mido Ranger (Himitsu Sentai Goranger) *John McClane (Die Hard) *Robocop (Robocop) * Machete Cortez (Machete) * The Toxic Avenger (The Toxic Avenger) * El Chapulin Colorado (El Chapulin Colorado) * Super Inggo (Super Inggo and the Super Group) Heroes based off of Video Games and Anime/Manga: *VictoryGreymon (Digimon) *Mario and Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) *Astro Boy (Astro Boy) *Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy Rose, Rouge, and Shadow (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Goku and Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z) *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, and Charizard (Pokémon) * Oishi Kawaii (Oishi High School Battle) * Adam Jensen (Deus Ex: Human Revolution) * J.T. Marsh (Exosquad) * Saber Rider, Fireball, Colt, April Eagle, and Ramrod(Saber Rider & The Star Sheriffs) * Prince Dastan (Prince of Persia) * Jak & Daxter (Jak & Daxter) * Mami Tomoe (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) * Sol Badguy (Guilty Gear X) * Bayonetta (Bayonetta) * Lime, Cherry, and Bloodberry(Saber Marionette J) * Kirito, and Asuna(Sword Art Online) * Edward & Alphonse Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist) * Kratos (God of War) * Ichigo Momomiya (Tokyo Mew Mew) * Sub Zero (Mortal Kombat) * Ulysses (Ulysses 31) * Jotaro Kujo (Jojo's Bizarre Adventures) Heroes based off Toys, TV Heroes, and well-known 1980s icon franchise: *Optimus Prime (Transformers) *Tyson Granger and Dragoon (Beyblade) *Gingka Hagane (Beyblade: Metal Fusion) *Lion-O (Thundercats) *He-Man (Masters of the Universe) *Duke, Snake Eyes, Scarlett, Flint, Lady Jaye, Roadblock, Shipwreck, Gung Ho, and Wild Bill (G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero) *Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Max McGrath & Steel (Max Steel) * Colonel Dirk Courage (Spiral Zone) * Marshal Bravestarr (Bravestarr) * Skysurfer One, Sliced Ice, Air Enforcer, Crazy Stunts, and Soar Loser (Skysurfer Strykeforce) * Action Man (Action Man) * Vert Wheeler (Hot Wheels Battle Force 5) * Ky, Maya, and Boomer(Redakai: Conquer of Kairu) * Jace Beleren, Chandra Nalaar, and Ajani Goldmane (Magic: The Gathering) * Ren, Ioz, and Tula (Pirates of Dark Waters) * Generator Rex (Generator Rex) * Leoric (Visionaries: Knights of the Magical Light) * Prince Lightstar (Skeleton Warriors) * Jayce (Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors) * Blue Falcon and Dynomutt Dog Wonder (Dynomutt, Dog Wonder) Heroes that are Comic Heroes, Disney Heroes, and Animal-like Heroes:Category:Russian Mythology *Spider-Man, Wolverine, Hulk, Iron Man, Thor, and Captain America (Marvel) *Yang and Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Randy Cunningham (Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja) *Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Popeye (Popeye) * Shaft, Badrock, Diehard, Cougar, Riptide, Chapel, and Vogue (Youngblood) * Cybersix (Cybersix) *Superman, Batman, Robin, Wonder Woman, Grifter, and Aquaman (DC) * Bucky O'Hare (Bucky O'Hare and the Toad Menace) * Judge Dredd (Judge Dredd) * Goliath (Disney's Gargoyles) * Savage Dragon, Stryker, Ripclaw, Cyblade, Super Patriot, and Heatwave (Image Universe) * 10th Muse (Blue Water Productions) * Paladin Alpha, Raze, and Shogunaut (Firstlight Comixx) * Rocket Raccoon and Groot (Guardians of the Galaxy) * Vampi (Vampi) * Hellboy, and Madman (Dark Horse Comics) * Throttle, Modo, and Vinnie (Biker Mice from Mars) * The Phantom (The Phantom) * Grimjack (Grimjack) * StrongArm, Laser Lord, Roller Man, Silver Sparrow, Lady Lightning, Kid Energy, and Micro (Stan Lee's The Mighty 7) * Taarna (Heavy Metal) * Super Indian (Raj Comics) (Please note that Sosruko, Kopala, Tlepsh, Satanaya, Mdzletamdzle, and Pkharmat will aid Optimus Prime later.) Category:Fm-mikelback's Ideas Category:Cutscenes Category:Cutscene Transcripts